Tears Behind A Lie
by DiamondFireWolf
Summary: Yumi comes back from her summer trip from Japan, and her and Ulrich of course hit it off. But Xana does something so bad and tragic, that everything in Yumi's life crumbles to the ground. With Ulrich dead and Odd in a coma, what will Yumi and Jeremy do?


Hello everybody my name is Diamond and welcome to my first fan fiction. Feedback is always appreciated and I hope that you enjoy them! Do not be mean if you talk to me, or you will not be happy with my reply.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I wish I did…but I do however own-YOUR MOM! Just kidding.

:.:.: Tears Behind A Lie:.:.:

- Chapter 1 -

i Rain…such an interesting thing to watch… /i Yumi thought as rain rolled down the car window. She was on her way back from her summer trip to start the school year all over again. "Yumi, are you awake now?" Her father asked from the front seat. Recently her parents had gotten back together again so everything was perfect for her right now. "Ya dad, I'm awake" She replied as she stretched in the back of the car. "What were you dreaming about? It was about 'him' wasn't it!" her brother teased her. Yumi covered her face with her shoulder length, black hair. "No actually, I was just dreaming about some other stuff that has nothing to actually do with you. So but out" She said a little coldly. "Now Yumi, don't be mean to your brother" Her mother turned to say to her. Yumi just continued to stare out at the rain with a small smile. Her little brother was so annoying.

Meanwhile

Ulrich sat with Odd and Jeremy in his dorm room at the school. Odd and Jeremy were discussing stuff but his mind was somewhere else. Thinking of a certain someone he hadn't seen all summer. He wondered if she looked any different. He hoped not too different. He liked her just the way she was. "Ulrich…Ulrich…ULRICH!" Odd screamed at him. Ulrich snapped out of his trance. "What?" He asked looking around. "Come on Ulrich, can't you stay with us for a few minutes without fantasizing?" Odd asked looking at him. Jeremy was just laughing. Ulrich blushed and looked down at his sheets. "As I was saying…" Jeremy said after calming down. "After Yumi gets here she's gonna want to see Aelita. She has become real good friends with her lately…" She said. "Ya well that's because Aelita is the only other girl in the group. Ya know?" He said sitting back down. Ulrich just smiled then looked at the clock. "Hey, it's time to go pick Yumi up!" He said standing up and practically running to the door. "Hey Romeo, you might wanna put some pants on first" Odd said laughing. Jeremy closed his eyes and shook his head. "Shame on you Ulrich" He said walking out the door. Ulrich blushed again. He was only in his shirt and boxers. He slipped his pants on and his over shirt. Putting on his shoes he hopped out the door, tripping on his feet. "Jeez Ulrich, you've got it bad" Odd said helping him up. "Be quiet" Ulrich said walking past him and down the stairs. They both met Jeremy out by the school gates and walked over to Yumi's house.

Meanwhile

Yumi opened the car door and stepped out of the car. She stretched. "Mmm, it's good to be home" She said laughing. "Home sweet home!" Her little brother yelled, grabbing his game boy and jumped up the stairs and into the house. Yumi closed her eyes and shook her head. "Hey! Yumi!" Yumi turned to see her three best friends running towards her. Her parents smiled and went inside, figuring they would pack after a small something to eat and some rest. "Hey guys!" Yumi said dropping her backpack. Odd reached her first, surprisingly. And of course pulled her in a bone crushing hug. "Odd!" She yelled, turning blue. "I can't breath!" She said. Odd laughed and released her. "Sorry Yumi, it's just been three months!" He said laughing. "Ya it's been sometime hasn't it?" She asked. She turned to hug Jeremy next. "It's good to see you," she said. "How was Japan?" He asked fixing his glasses. "It was awesome! You wouldn't believe the scenery," She said smiling. She then turned to see Ulrich, kicking dirt with his feet. "Hello Yumi" He said looking at her. "Hi Ulrich" She said smiling to him. Odd and Jeremy gave each other a look before seeing Yumi and Ulrich giving each other a handshake. Odd and Jeremy grinned and pushed Yumi into Ulrich. Causing them both to fall to the ground. Yumi landed on top of Ulrich and he landed with an "oof!" escaping his lips. She looked at him before laughing. He glared at Odd and Jeremy before laughing with her. Then Odd and Jeremy joined in, knowing they were in for it. Yumi threw her arms around Ulrich and hugged him. He of course continued to blush, but non-the less hugged her back. "It's been too long" She said whispering to him. "Ya…" He said agreeing with her. She stood up and helped him up as well. She dusted off her pants and glared at Odd and Jeremy. "Humph…hey. When can we go see Aelita now?" Yumi asked looking over to Jeremy. He just smiled and nodded. "Of course"

Xana awoke as he foresaw the four kids running to his home to see the virtual princess. "Today…I will destroy them…" He told himself. He began working quickly on a plan to defeat them. His black smoke escaped from Lyoko and entered the real world. Running quickly through the town he found his target. The dogs.

AND I leave you here! This was the first one, I know it wasn't too good but hey, I AM new. The next chapter will be better this IS after all just the opening chapter. Anyways, I do hope you like it, please review to me and stuff. Criticism is always appreciated, but like I said, let's be nice about it. Okay! Now I'm really going to go. I hope you enjoyed once again. Bye!


End file.
